Divinity
In the Meu Universe, the divinities plays a large part on the world, where some gods are even able to walk through the lands. On Meu, the divinity is divided by the four Primal Gods, which are the primal forces of the universe, and the Minor Gods, which are creatures that became so powerful that reached another point of existence. Primal Divinity The four Primal Gods, are responsable for the creation and movement of the Meu Universe. They are unintelligent forces of infinite power, and many creatures from Meu takes their power from the energy of this four forces. This four forces are the origins of all the energies of the world. Life :Main article: ''[[Life|''Life]] The primal force of all the living beings, Life itself, as any one of the primal four, cannot be touched and has no energy body, as well as no material body. Its energies can be sensed in almost all the living things, since the concept of living is defined by the presence of Life's energy on something. Besides its bodyless existence, many ancient cultures believes in its material existence, as a huge tree of infinite height or the earth itself. Biomancer is the generic name given for creatures that extract their energy from Life. Life's energy can be named as ''positive energy'', and it's usually mentioned as an yellow, green or white energy. Death :Main article: Death As Life the force of the living itself, Death is the end of it. Death's presence can be found on any dead corpse, as well as any creature living with its energy, such as skeletons, ghouls and ghosts. Also, a great amount of Death's energy is released on the death of living creatures itself, which makes sacrifice a great source of Death's energy. The Death's energy can be named as ''negative energy'', and it's usually mentioned as a black energy. The name ''necromancer'' used to be the generic name given for creatures that extract their energy from Death. Chao : Main article: Chao The most unpredictable force on Meu Universe, and it's responsable for all unlogical and random events. Chao is also responsable for the failure of prophecies and rupture of great powers, since sometimes its the only force able to interrupt great dominations. Another concept of Chao is probability, consider to be both luck and bad luck at the same time. The techinical name for a generic creature using the chaos energy is ''chaosmancer'', but its not usually used. The color of Chao is mentioned to be red, but it sometimes can be referred as yellow. Arcanus :Main article: Arcanus Arcanus is the fourth force, but differently from the other three forces, isn't known it the role of Arcanus in the origin of the world, neither in its movement. However, when the first ancients learned of this force, their realised how powerful it could be if used. Due to its relative ease to be used, their explored it and used it to build the first great civilizations, but the careless use of it provoked the rupture of its energies (the only known lack of energy of the Primal Gods), several catastrophes, such as the fall of many ancient civilizations. Now a days, its power is limited, but remains used in over All the Lands. The generic name given to Arcanus' users is ''wizard'', and its usually mentioned as the blue color. Minor Divinity The several Minor Gods are creatures that became so powerful that reached another point of existence. Besides their natural energy as creatures, as their are the most powerful creatures, the minor gods recieves the power from their divinity itself, a power that comes within each one of their followers, in form of faith. Differently from the Primal Gods, which are the source of their own energy, a minor god with no follower has no divinity power, but its natural power remains with or without the divinity power. When a divinity has followers, but many fallen gods are forgotten after their death. *Endant'y - the golden god of justice and benevolence. *The Great Khan - the dragnorish fallen god of inner strength. *Myzz'an'xus - the fallen god of progress. *The Wizard - the humble god of arcane magic and knowledge. Category:Concept